


Not their first kiss

by AnitaB



Series: Duped [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete’s thoughts during the Lewis Carroll Mirror episode. Sure he wants a kiss from Myka, just not from that Myka.  I own nothing and nothing I do own is worth winning in the lawsuit.  Myka/Pete pre-ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not their first kiss

Title: Not their first kiss  
Author: AnitaB  
Author’s Notes: Pete’s thoughts during the Lewis Carroll Mirror episode. Sure he wants a kiss from Myka, just not from that Myka. I own nothing and nothing I do own is worth winning in the lawsuit. Myka/Pete pre-ship. 

Not their first kiss  


By AnitaB  


He never imagined that their first kiss would be like this. Or their second kiss, or even the third, fourth or fifth. His partner Myka was way too tightly wound up to cut that loose that fast. Pete might dream, and had on occasion, of Myka grabbing him just like that and stealing every nerve in his body with the hot, wild slide of her lips against his. He would never admit out loud that he often imagined exactly what his partner would feel like in his arms. What her hands and her mouth could do to him. He thought about that almost as much as what he hoped his hands and arms and mouth might do to her. 

He had wanted that kiss in the hotel hallway more than he would admit to anyone, especially Myka. But it wasn’t how he’d imagined it, or how he really wanted it. Pete had known from minutes after meeting her that their first kiss, if it ever actually happened, would be softer, more hesitant. Odds were that one or both of them would be seriously injured, laying on the ground with blood on them somewhere. Hands would shake as they reached out. Fingers would carefully avoid the cuts and scrapes as they slid along the other’s face. Lips would open around the sound of the other’s name before breathlessly crossing that distance for the cautious, sweet pressure of a kiss. 

In that situation, Pete hoped he’d be the one laying injured on the ground. Because when the real Myka kissed him, he’d move heaven and earth before he’d let her forget it. If he gave in first and kissed her, she might manage to run and hide before he caught up with her. If she kissed him, she couldn’t start running until after he got out of the hospital. Her partner ethics wouldn’t let her leave him unprotected while he was injured. 

Maybe someday, Pete would get that soft, sweet first kiss. But for now this would have to do. That look on Myka’s face, on the real Myka’s face before she threw herself into his arms for a hug. His partner was clinging to his shoulders with perfect trust and a relieved sound on her lips. He got to put his arms around her, too. He got to hold her tight to a heart that could finally start beating again now that she was okay. Pete had her safe right here against his ribs. And there wasn’t a psychopathic murderous nut out there wearing her face anymore. Now he could breathe. 

He could even force himself to let her back out of his arms. Because she was home, she was safe. Pete felt a little bit of jealous pride as Myka hesitated before hugging Artie. She hadn’t missed a step on her way to his arms. He could feel her like she was still in his arms. This Myka, his bickering partner in jeans, not the Alice copy in the little black dress. He could never get enough of this Myka in his arms. 

The end.


End file.
